Betrayal Love
by Rei Nakamaru
Summary: An modern Rin/Sessh. Sesshomaru Takahashi the world most powerful, and successful business yokai prince is about to find out Rin Mori the third business tycoon is betraying him. Can love blossom or will it lead to tragedy? Bit by bit Rin's deepest, darkest secret/weakness is beeing reveal.
1. Chapter 1

**Rin's Decision and Naraku's plan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi did.**

Rin is taking a shower in her personal bathroom while her phone goes off

_"so close you can almost taste it"_

_"release your inhibitions"_

_"feel the rain on your skin"_

Rin rush out of her bathroom only warp in a towel hair still dripping wet, because that ring-tone only goes off when her older sister calls her. "Lin is that you? Answer me. Where have you been? Why didn't you answer the phone? Lin?" "Kukuku, my dear Rin your sister is safe." "Naraku, what do you want?" she spats out, "My my you are a smart girl; straight to the point I like it. I want you to wear the dress that is deliver to your penthouse and come to Shikon Club's VIP room I will be waiting for you there." The line went dead Rin snap her phone shut with a huff while quickly finish her shower and grab the strapless red dress that is deliver to her door step then she quickly change into it. She take a quick look in the mirror and decide to leave her long ebony-color curls down it fall to her hip. The dress is short it only reach to her knees, she don't like the dress she think is too revealing, but wear it for her sister's sake; but she must admit it fit her perfectly showing off her hourglass figure that would catch any male's attention and make most women jealous.

An unearthly chill fell upon the room as she enter the Shikon Club. All voices hushed and movement paused, as if time itself did not dare continue its incessant journey in the presence of such a creature. Rin walked so gracefully that she appeared to float through the gathered guests, seemingly unaware of the effect her presence had on those around her as she headed toward the tall silver hair demon, whom she assume is the waiter and lifted a drink from his hand that he clutched before him since there is a tray of drinks in front of him. Her perfect lips curved into a smile, but her porcelain white cheeks showed no hint of color to support the gesture. His mouth opened, but no words issued forth as she pinned him with an empty look from her chocolate-brown eyes. She thanked him and moved on, leaving him feeling angry and shock; everyone in that room, she spare him a glance albeit far too briefly, and how dare she take his sake he the powerful and successful taiyoukai, then walk away like nothing happen. While she walk toward the VIP room no people could tear their eyes away from her, she don't like the way people look at her, and couldn't help to think the silver hair demon is cute, but she could careless now since her sister's life is at risk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_'thought'_

* * *

**The Deal**

"Ah, my dear Rin you are here." Naraku nod to the waiter, who put on a video and leave the room quickly, Rin watch the video with a blank expression. "What do you want in exchange for my sister's freedom." Rin stated coldly whether then ask, as she narrow her eyes at Naraku. "Straight to the point as always, I see. Well I want you to go near Sesshomaru Takahashi, here is the basic information we collect. All you have to do is to find out his weakness and report it to me." Rin stares at the information blankly "He is the oiji of western land, an inu-taiyokai at that. He is now the owner of the most successful business call Takahashi Inc, he have a lot of power and influence in Tokyo. He don't trust a lot of people, let a lone human. What makes me special that he will trust me? Besides I haven't even meet him before, how will I know who is him." Rin give Naraku a dangerous look he only smirk evilly "My dear you don't need to know right now. In-fact Sesshomaru is here tonight you can start your mission now my dear." Rin stare blankly at him "I have some condition before I agree to go on this mission. One you will leave my sister and I alone after this, second you will tell me what makes me the most suitable person for this mission." Naraku nod "You got a yourself a deal girly!" and he laugh evilly and disappear within the miasma "You mean you got yourself a deal. And I want a contract at that, the real copy will be keep by me." state Rin coldly. "I will send it to your house later this evening." Rin narrow her gaze at him "Fine, if you try anything funny. And I bet you will at some point, you will regret even knowing me. I will make your life a living hell, no one will mess up my life, and when I said no one I mean no one." Naraku fake a scare face "Oh Rinny I am so scare~ but since I admire you, that you are smart, beautiful, and deadly, I will go along with your plan." At that Rin walk out of the VIP room she is so deep in thought, she bump into something hard yet soft and fall to the ground. Just before she hit the ground someone grab her waist to secure her, Rin tilt her head to the side look at the person who she hold her curiously. "Rin." Sesshomaru growl out "Mind if I ask how do you know my name, I believe we haven't meet before Mr..?" "Sesshomaru Takahashi." Rin look shock as soon as it appear it vanish "Sorry, . But how do you know my name?" "You are my brother's friend are you not?" "Ah, I see that explains everything. Sorry that I have mistaken you as a waiter before, I let my emotion over take me that I did not think before I act." he watch her emotionlessly "Indeed you have." he continue to look at her blankly to see if she will be offended by his declaration like others have, but he is shock to see that she stare at him blankly and said in a calm voice "I am terribly sorry for embarrassing you in front of your friends, I will explain to them later at my own time. Here is my business card if anyone else ask you or annoy you about the act I did earlier, just send them to me, I will take care of the problem. Well it's good to see you again but I am afraid I have other matters to attend to. Have a good night." Rin left without looking back. _'hmm...this girl is very special indeed, most people will have too much emotion to deal with while talking to me, but she remain neutral and as emotionless as I am. What matter set her off to the point cant think clearly... _

* * *

**Rei: "Plz review."**

**For reader who is confuse: Rin is friends with Inuyasha, and inu gang for as long as she remeber (which mind you is really long), and they often go to Inuyasha's house tat is why Sessh knows her. She lied to Naraku about not knowing Sessh, so she can get an idea for wat Naraku is planing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_'thought'_

**"kagome speaking"**

* * *

**The Plan Part I**

'_What a great impression Rin, if Inuyasha is here he will never let me live it down. Sign now is not time to dweh, I'm sure Naraku will try something funny later on, but I can't risk my sister's life. __Great now, what will he think of me. Why do I care? It's not like I like him or anything, he is just a prick of ice. Oh right I forgot, I need to befriend him to get some information out of him. Argg... damn Naraku and his evil plans to hell, I know that he will not give up using me as a tool. But I can always count on Kagome and Sango, I have to contact them fast and start the plan before Naraku suspect anything.' _Rin sigh and walk into the nearest telephone booth, she decide to call Kagome for help, and is not safe to use her home phone, because by any chance Naraku will eavesdrop her conversation, and right now the safest phone is the pay phone.

**"hello?"**

"hi, is kagome there?"

**"this is she, what can I do for you?"**

"hey kagome, do you remember me?"

**"uhh, some tips will help."**

"sigh... we use to go to middle school and high school together."

**"Sango?"**

"sigh... No"

**"OMG RIN IS THAT YOU? I MISS YOU! You hardly call me and Sango. How are you and your sister fairing? Did you take good care of yourself? How is your business? Busy as always I bet. Well how about we get together sometime just us girls?"**

"Kagome, slow down, I can't answer you if you keep asking me questions. And yes we can get together sometimes, but right now I need your help. It's not safe to talk about it on the phone, how about I call you later tonight and talk about where and when can we meet?"

**"Ok, I will wait for you to call, bye~"**

"Bye."

Rin drive back to her penthouse to change and get some stuff for the night, she take the elevator to the garage level and get into her 2012 Mercedes Benz. She drive into a normal neighbourhood and park her car at her old neighbour's driveway and knock on the door, she wait patiently for the old women to open it for her. When a old woman come and open the door for her, Rin smile warmly at her and give her a big hug and hand her a fruit basket, the old woman return her smile and hug then invite her in. Once they are inside "I am sorry to bother you in this hour Kaede, but Lin is in trouble. Can I borrow your special phone?" "It's ok Rin, both you and Lin are always like a granddaughter to me. The phone is in the basement, but are you planning on to tell me later on what is going on?" "Not right now, but yes I promise that I will tell you everything." Rin then walk down to the basement and turn on the light and grab the phone.

**"hello?"**

"Kagome."

**"Rin? Is that you?"**

"Hai. Is there anyone else in the room with you?"

**"Iie, why? What is going on?"**

"Naraku has taken Lin as hostage; he wants me to get all the information about Sesshomaru. Your guess is as good as I what he will do, once he grabs hold of this information. I don't want this to happen but I also can't bet on Lin's life. I will pretend to go along with the plan he has for me, I will need you and Sango to gather all the statistics about the Takahashi Inc for the last 10 years."

**"alright, but Rin you know if Sesshomaru find out, you get close to him because of Naraku he will put you to jail, so is best to tell him the truth first, I'm sure he will understand."**

"Iie, Kagome promise me that this will only stay between us three."

**"ok, I promise. But how do you plan go rescuing Lin."**

"I will take care of that, oh and one more thing Kagome, if Lin is out can you please take care of her for me?"

**"of course, but Rin what are you trying to do?"**

"Gomen Kagome, but the least you know the safer you are. And there will be a phone sent to your house, if you want to call me speed dial 1. I got to go, bye and thank you Kagome."

**"alright, take care."**

Rin walk back up the stair to the living room, and see Kaede sitting on the sofa with a plate of cookie and 2 cup of tea infront of her. "Sit; let's have a small chat while you are here." Rin sit down next to her. For the first 20 minute they are sipping tea and munching cookie in silent, but Keade break it by "Rin, I want you to know that if you need anything I will be right here." "Hai, I know. I just don't want to get too much people involve with the evil." "I know, but sometimes you need someone to talk to when dealing with psychos." "I guess you are right, don't worry I will come back for more cookie and tea." Rin give Kaede a force smile, "Ah, its time for me to go. Take care Keade." "You too." Keade walk Rin to the door and give her a big hug, then they wave goodbye."

* * *

**Rei: "Review plzz."**


End file.
